October 19
1946 Syracuse Herald Journal- Pro Basketeers Will Report Monday Bennie Borgmann will arrive in Syracuse over the weekend to start practice of the Syracuse Nationals for the National League basketball campaign this winter. For Borgmann it is a return to Syracuse sports. Previously he was here as baseball leader of the Chiefs. Borgmann is one of the best coaches to be found in the country and Danny Biasone and George Mingin, financial backers of the basketball venture, are lucky to get a man of his ability. The Nationals have rounded up some 30 basketeers, most of whom present new faces to Syracuse. Some have established reputations in the pro ranks. Others are aspiring youngsters just out of college. From the lot, Borgmann believes he has a chance to build up an able team from the squad that reports Monday at the Armory. To our mind, the best bet at Borgmann’s command right now is a native Syracusan, Bob Nugent, one of the best floor players in basketball today. He hasn’t played too much in league basketball but it hasn’t been for lack of opportunity. Several clubs have tried to sign him in the past, but he preferred to stay home, except during his long service in the Army. Nugent played with Turk Karam’s Independent Syracuse club last season and looked rather capable on the court at the Armory. Karam, making an effort to put basketball into Syracuse on a big scale, wasn’t inclined to be standard in his lineup, showing up for each succeeding game with a new cast built around Nugent. The result was that Nugent seldom entered a game fully acquainted with the style of play by his associate players and they usually were caught asleep by the snap pass game at which he was adept. With a unit in constant play, practicing often, Nugent easily can become one of the best men in the National League. He has everything a basketball star needs. Bob Synnott ought to be quite a ball player. Thirty-one years old, 6 feet, 3 inches tall, and weighing 215, he is a former member of the Brooklyn Visitations and the Fort Wayne Zollners. Jerry Rizzo, a former star of yesteryear who has been in Army and pro basketball the last six years, is highly regarded by Borgmann, who signed him. He has been in the American League under Borgmann’s observation the last two or three years. Bennie also rounded up Fred Malfonto, a former St. Francis star, who he liked in the American League last year, Dale Wells, a six feet, two inch Avon player, and Ted Wybernac, a six footer from Jamestown. Joe Tolhurst, a Syracuse boy who made a great record with St. Lawrence, Lew Spicer, Orange set shot specialist of last year, Bob Shaddock, Orange star of three years ago, and Stan Kruze, another former Syracuse player, seek places on the team and one or two of them may make the grade. Les Rothman, former L.I.U. star for Clair Bee, who went well in the American League, has been on and off the roster in the last two months and is back on it. He might do well, if he comes. Johnny Gee may sign. Baseball ambition, which again flames high in the tall boy, may keep him out. Gee has basketball ability, a world of it. 1948 Lockport Union Sun Journal- Syracuse Nationals Sign Jack Phillips Syracuse, Oct. 19—Jack Phillips, who played first base for the Newark Bears in the International League last season, joined the Syracuse Nationals basketball team Monday. The 6-foot, 4-inch athlete played with Clarkson Tech varsity basketball team for three seasons. He is slated to play with the New York Yankees in the American League next season. 1954 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nats To Drop Two Players Off Roster Two players will be dropped from the Nats roster this week, although Coach Al Cervi dislikes letting any of the rookie crop depart. “Our four newcomers looked better than Joe Lapchick’s rookies,” said Cervi. “If I cut any of them, I’m sure Joe will take them, and it may hurt us. Personally, I’d rather make a deal with Baltimore or Milwaukee and help to strengthen the weaker than give some club like New York a boost.” In reviewing the play of his first year men against the Knicks, Cervi commented: “Johnny Kerr showed me he is great on offense, but his defense was not effective against the outside shooter. He plays tall men well, but is not good against small players. Dick Farley appeared to be the steadiest of the lot and by far the best on defense. However, he needs more work on offense. Jackie Moore can rebound with the best of them and has a tremendous shot. I hope we can give them all a bit more time. Their major fault is mainly to concentrate.” The Nats mentor also praised the 24 second rule, but criticized the regulation limiting teams to six personal fouls per quarter. He believes the limit should be raised to eight. Among the Knick newcomers Cervi was most impressed by Chuck Grigsby, a six-foot, five-inch graduate of Dayton. Jack Turner appeared next best. He believes the Knicks will again be formidable, particularly after Ray Felix is signed and gets in condition. The college All-American squad which will face the Nats here Sunday was completed today with the addition of Frank Selvy of Furman, the nation’s top collegiate scorer last year. The others are Frank Ramsey and Cliff Hagan, Kentucky; John Kerr, Illinois; Bob Pettit, L.S.U.; Tom Marshall, Western Kentucky; Togo Palazzi, Holy Cross; Dick Rosenthal, Notre Dame; Ronnie Costello, Niagara; Billy Jenkins, LeMoyne and Selvy. Category:1946-47 Category:1948-49 Category:1954-55 Category:Nationals Category:October 19 Category:Biasone Category:Borgmann Category:Cervi Category:Costello Category:Farley Category:Gee Category:Karam Category:Kerr Category:Kruze Category:Mingin Category:Moore Category:Nugent Category:Palazzi Category:Rizzo Category:Rothman Category:Shaddock Category:Selvy Category:Synnott